With increasing progress and development of electronic industries, multimedia personal computers of high video quality and high audio quality have experienced great growth and are rapidly gaining in popularity. As such, the computer-related products and associated industries are gradually developed.
A computer usually has a rectangular computer case and a plurality of insertion slots within the computer case. Diverse components may be inserted into corresponding insertion slots. Generally, the computer comprises a power supply, a motherboard, a hard disk and various peripheral components. The peripheral components include for example an optical disk drive, a floppy disk drive, a disk burner, a hard disk and the like.
After these components are installed within the computer case, the power cords of the power supply are connected to for example the motherboard, the hard disk and the optical disk drive so as to receive electricity from the power supply. Individual components within the computer case are electrically connected with each other via diverse conducting wires such as IDE cables, SATA cables. Moreover, there are some backup power cords within the computer case. The power cords and conducting wires (collectively referred as cables) within the computer case are usually entangled and messy. As the watts of the power supply is gradually increased and the number of peripheral components is increased, the connection between more cables within the computer case becomes much messier.
Such a messy and disorganized cable arrangement becomes hindrance from flowing air within the computer case. As such, the heat-dissipating efficiency of the fan is decreased. In addition, if the cables get stuck in the CPU fan, the CPU fan may have a breakdown. For solving these drawbacks, the cables are fixed and collected by straps. The use of the strap still results in a messy and disorganized cable arrangement.
The components within the computer case are powered by the electricity offered by the power supply. As known, the plain type power supply usually has three or four power cords to be connected with the peripheral components of the computer. If the number of peripheral components is increased, the power cords are not enough to connect the power supply and the peripheral components. Under this circumstance, the user needs to purchase additional power lines so as to overcome the drawback resulting from insufficient power cords.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating a power cord arrangement of a modular power supply according to the prior art. FIG. 2 is a schematic perspective view illustrating connection between the modular power supply of FIG. 1 and the components within a computer. As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of insertion slots are disposed on the housing of the modular power supply. According to the user's requirements, proper power cords are used to connect the power supply and corresponding peripheral components. Under this circumstance, the power cords that are not in use may be detached from the power supply and put away. For mounting more peripheral components within the computer case, the backup power cords may be used to connect the peripheral components and the power supply. As such, the flexibility of arranging the power cords is enhanced. Since the modular power supply is exclusive, purchasing the modular power supply increases extra cost. In addition, the user needs to purchase other related wiring equipment. That is, the use of the modular power supply is not user-friendly.